It's so Difficult
by Dimytjx
Summary: "Jangan bersedih lagi Yuta karna aku akan terus menjadi kebahagiaanmu" - Taeyong "Terima kasih telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku Lee Taeyong Saranghae" - Yuta #sad#taeyu


It's so Difficult

.

.

.

Sad

Taeyu

BoyLoves

"Semua terasa sulit tapi bisakan aku menanganinya"

.

.

-Happy Reading-

Terdapat idol grup yang tengah panas diperbincangkan oleh semua kalangan karna ketampanan yang melebihi rata-rata. Orang-orang melihat bahwa mereka menjalani kegiatan mereka dengan sangat menyenangkan tanpa adanya kesulitan karna mereka berasal dari agensi besar, namun nyatanya kehidupan mereka sebagai idol begitu sulit.

Terlebih banyaknya member yang memang bukan hanya berasal dari Korea tatapi ada juga yang dari luar Korea untuk mencapai cita-cita mereka di negeri gingseng itu. Bagi mereka yang melihat cerianya para member luar negri tidak pernah menyadari bahwa begitu banyak keresahan di dalam diri mereka terlebih mereka bukanlah bekerja di negaranya.

Mereka harus barjuang untuk tetap bisa bertahan dalam impian mereka meski penuh dengan kesulitan. Seperti halnya seorang Nakamoto Yuta pria manis asal Jepang yang sangat pintar menutupi keresahan yang ada pada dirinya.

Menutupi segalanya agar orang yang tulus menyayanginya tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia terus bersandiwara dengan selalu menampilkan senyum menawannya yang siapapun pasti akan menganggap bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun ada seseorang yang begitu mengerti tentangnya, ia paham betul bahwa Yuta hanya menunjukan senyum palsu berkedok bahagia namun bermakna kesedihan.

Ia adalah Lee Taeyong sang Golden of Nct. Seorang pria tampan penuh kharisma, yang merupakan seorang leader yang sangat dicintai oleh membernya karna memilik banyak keahlian yang perlu di ancungi jempol. Bahkan posisinya di Nct sangat penting karna bukan Nct namanya jika tidak ada seorang Lee Taeyong dengan segudang kemampuan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyimpan segalanya sendiri, apa kau tidak menggapku atau yang lain untuk sekedar kau percayai Yuta" ujar Taeyong yang tengah termenung sendiri yang dia tau pasti sedang gelisah, yang merasa namanya disebutpun menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Aa-apa maksudmu Taeyong-ah?" Suara Yuta terdengar gugup yang semakin membuat Taeyong yakin bahwa banyak hal yang Yuta sembunyikan.

"Yuta kita ini keluarga, kenapa kau masih saja tidak mau berbagi dengan kami. Kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri jika kau hanya diam dan tak mau berbagi kesulitanmu. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini Yuta karna aku menyayangimu bahka semua member juga menyayangimu karna kita sudah seperti keluarga" Taeyong sunggu frustasi menghadapi membernya yang satu itu

Yuta hanya menunduk tanpa membalas ucapan Taeyong yang sejak tadi sangat mengintimidasinya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, jujur Yuta ingin sekali mengatakan semua beban yang ia rasakan saat ini tapi disisi lain dia tidak mau orang lain akan khawatir padanya dan iapun tak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

Akhirnya Taeyong membawa Yuta kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberika kekuatan pada orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Ia mengerti Yuta pasti tak mau membebani siapapun tapi bagaimanapun yang Yuta lakukan ini salah tidak seharus ia menyimpan segalanya sendiri yang akhirnya hanya membuatnya rapuh seperti ini.

"Hiks hiks hiks" hanya isakan kini yang terdengar diantara mereka. Yaa Yuta tak bisa lagi berbohong ia lelah menyimpannya sendiri, ia sungguh lelah baik fisik maupun batin.

"Jangan pernah menyimpan bebanmu sendiri Yuta, kami semua akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau hanya diam seperti ini. Kau tidak mau bukan membuat semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi bisakah kau katakan apa masalahmu sekarang, setidaknya kata kan padaku jika kau tidak ingin banyak orang yang mengetahuinya"

Namun sepertinya Yuta masih harus menenangkan dirinya karna dia masih saja menangis dipelukan Taeyong yang sangat nyaman baginya, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk sandarannya dikala seperti ini.

"Yasudah jika kau masih belum mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau tidak lelah menangis eoh" Taeyong pun mengangkat wajah Yuta dan menatapnya dalam "sudah jangan menangis lagi nanti kepalamu malah pusing kalau kebanyakan menangis, tersenyumlah seperti biasa dan jangan bersedih lagi kau tau hatiku sakit melihat air mata mu itu Yuta" lanjutnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata Yuta dan kembali memeluknya hangat.

"Gomawoyo Taeyong-ah" Yuta pun mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Ekheem apa aku mengganggu" ucap seseorang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tak melihat moment Taeyu yang mengharukan itu

"Astaga kau mengagetkan kami Doyoung-ah" Taeyong jengkel

"Maaf lagian kalian serius sekali sih sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Tapi eoh Yuta hyung kau kenapa, apa lelaki es ini mengganggu mu? Astaga matamu sembab sekali hyung. Yaa Taeyong hyung apa yang kau lakukan pada hyung manisku ini hah"

PLETAK

"Yaa sakit kenapa malah memukulku ishh"

"Rasakan itu enak saja menuduhku mengganggu Yuta kau tuh yang mengganggu kami" Taeyong terlihat sangat kesal pada Doyoung yang sudah menggangu moment yang sangat ia inginkan sejak lama ditambah tuduhan tidak jelas dari si Duyung berwujud Kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Doyoung-ah. Aku memang habis menangis tapi bukan karna Taeyong yang menyebabkannya justru dia yang sudah menenangkanku tadi, jadi minta maaflah padanya" suruh Yuta masih dengan suara serak khas orang habis menangis

Taeyong hanya tersenyum menang kearah Doyoung yang membuat si Kelinci itu semakin geram "makannya kalau tidak tau apa yang terjadi jangan sok tau bleee" Taeyong memeleti Doyoung

"Minta maaf Doyoung-ah" ujar Yuta lagi

"Ne mian Taeyong hyung aku sudah menuduhmu" ucap Doyoung malas

"Tidak ku maafkan sudah sana pergi" ujar Taeyong semakin membuat Doyoung kesal

"Yaa ini kamarku" "astaga Doyoung apa kau lupa kau sudah pindah sekarang bersama Haechan, sudah sana pergi mengganggu saja sih"

"Iiiiissshh dasar menyebalkan Yuta hyung bagaimana bisa kau bertahan lama disisinya" Doyoung pun pergi dengan terus menggerutu

"Dasar Tom&Jerry kalian" ledek Yuta tertawa, Taeyong yang melihatnya pun tersenyum karna Yuta sudah kembali menunjukan deretan gigi indahnya.

"Ohyaa apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar aku yang traktir" tawar Taeyong membuat yang ditawari menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Aku belum makan sejak sore tadi yasudah kajja kita keluar" Yuta menarik tangan Taeyong semangat.

"Dengar ditraktir saja baru semangat" ledek Taeyong

"Biarin yang penting aku bisa kenyang tanpa harus menghabiskan uang" cengir Yuta

"Yasudah kajja kita habiskan malam ini bersama" kini Taeyong lah yang menarik tangan Yuta lebih tepatnya menggenggam erat tangan rapuh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa mengendap-endap eoh" ucap manajer berat penuh penekanan dua orang yang kepergok itu pun hanya diam membeku

"Jam berapa ini eoh, apa kalian tidak tau waktu hah. Kau juga Taeyong sebagai leader bukannya menunjukan hal yang benar malah mengajak berpergian hingga larut begini" tegur manajer mereka dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan Yuta tidak berani untuk menatap barang 1 detik pun. Karna memang mereka salah ini bahkan sudah tida bisa dibilang larut tapi menjelang pagi jika dilihat jam sekarang sudah jam setengah 4 pagi. Oh tuhan apa saja yang mereka lakukan hingga selama itu.

"Maaf hyung kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" sesal Taeyong yang diangguki oleh Yuta.

"Hhhh sudahlah tidak ada gunanya juga memarahi kalian, sudah sana kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau ada yang sampai jatuh sakit diantara kalian"

"Ne hyung" merekapun langsung pergi ke kamar masih dengan raut takut.

"Cha istirahatlah sayang" Taeyong mengelus surai Yuta sebelum sang kekasih(?) Masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ternyata mereka menghabiskan waktu selama itu karna baru saja jadian, oh astaga dasar anak muda jika sudah kasmaran melupakan segalanya" manajer geleng-geleng melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Yuta dimana Winwin-ah?" Tanya Taeyong

"Yuta hyung masih tidur, aku tidak enak hyung membangunkannya soalnyanya semalam saja Yuta hyung baru tidur dari jam 4 aku jadi tidak tega kalau mengganggunya"

"Oh begitu yasudah kau sarapan sana dengan yang lain biar hyung yang membangunkannya"

"Ne hyung" Winwin pun pergi ke ruang makan. Untunglah hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal pagi jadi tidak masalah kalau Yuta bangun siang.

.

.

"Sayang bangun! Sarapan dulu nanti kau boleh tidur lagi kalau sudah sarapan" lembut Taeyong sambil terus mengelus wajah damai Yuta.

"Eenggh" "Ayoo sayang bangunlah nanti sarapanmu dihabiskan oleh Jaehyun bagaimana ㅋㅋ" Taeyong berujar sedikit bercanda yang membuat mata Yuta perlahan terbuka.

"Ayoo nanti kalau sudah sarapan kau boleh tidur sepuasmu tapi sekarang bangun dulu"

Namun bukannya bangun Yuta malah tiduran dipangkuan Taeyong dan menyamankan posisinya, Taeyong hanya gemas melihatnya.

"Kenapa malah tiduran lagi sayang ayoo bangun nanti kalau ada manajer hyung kita bisa dimarahi lagi"

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk Taeyongie" rengut Yuta

"Uuuuh manis sekali kekasihku ini. Tapi kau harus tetap bangun ayoolah Yuta ini sudah hampir siang" Taeyong berusaha mengangkat tubuh Yuta yang tiduran dipangkuannya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Yuta duduk dikasurnya iapun menarik Yuta untuk berdiri tapi sang empu masih saja memejamkan matanya dan Chuup... "Yaa Lee Taeyong kau ini apa-apahan sih" pukul Yuta sambil mengusap bibirnya yang dikecup oleh seseoarang yang baru beberapa jam lalu menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"ㅋㅋㅋ lagian kan sudah ku bilang bangun tapi kau masih saja malas-malasan haha tidak sia-sia aku mencium mu, kau langsung segar setelah menerima kecupanku dan tak bisa kupungkiri bibirmu sangat manis sayang" Taeyong hanya tertawa setelah menjahili kekasihnya itu apalagi melihat wajah malunya itu oh astaga lucu sekali.

"Dasar stress" Yuta langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan juga menutupi wajahnya yang sangat bersemu sekarang.

"Aku menunggumu di ruang makan sayang, jangan lama-lama ya ㅋㅋ"

.

.

.

*flashback

Setelah selesai makan Yuta dan Taeyong yang masih menikmati angin malam yang tidak terlalu dingin itu memutuskan untuk singgah dulu di pinggir sungai Han. Karna malam sudah semakin larut jadi mereka tidak takut ada fans yang berkeliaran disekeliling mereka jadi mereka menghabiskan malam dengan tenang tanpa perlu menyamar.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menceritakannya Yuta-ah?"

Yuta pun menengok kearah seseorang yang sejak tadi menghabiskan waktu dengannya. 'Hhhhhh' ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat akan menceritakan sesuatu pada Taeyong.

"Aku hanya takut Taeyong-ah, entah apa yang ku takutkan tetapi terlalu banyak hal yang ku takuti akhir-akhir ini aku mengkhawatirkan segalanya Taeyong-ah hiks aku merindukan orang tua ku hiks aku ingin memeluk mereka dan menceritakan segala kegelisahanku hiks hiks"

Taeyong menarik Yuta kedalam dekapannya membiarkan baju dibagian dadanya basah karna air mata Yuta.

"Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun Taeyong-ah, aku ingin seperti mu atau Mark yang memiliki banyak kemampuan hiks aku ingin dihargai Taeyong-ah sungguh hiks hiks apa aku masih kurang kerja keras? Tapi sampai kapan? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya semampuku tapi kenapa tidak ada apresiasi untuk ku Taeyong-ah" isak Yuta semakin terdengar bahkan meski itu seperti lirihan

"Yuta dengarkan aku, semua hal yang terasa indah memang harus melalui kesulitan kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya berusaha lebih keras Yuta tidak boleh ada kata lelah jika kita ingin mencapai kesuksesan"

"Kau tidak mengerti aku Taeyong-ah aku bukanlah orang Korea aku tidak selalu bersama orang tua ku, aku tidak bisa menumpahkan keluh kesahku pada orang tua ku. Aku berkata baik-baik saja karna aku mau orang tua ku tidak mengkhawatirkan ku karna aku berada dinegri orang lain. Aku tersenyum bahagia karna aku tak mau membuat fans ku khawatir karna kegelisahanku. Aku menutupi semuanya aku lelah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini bahkan dari kalianpun tak ada yang menyadari itu hiks hiks aku ingin pulang hiks hiks" tangis Yuta semakin menjadi dia sungguh lelah untuk terus menutupi segalanya, semua itu sangat menyesakan.

Taeyong hanya terdiam setelah mendengar seruan hati Yuta yang begitu dalam ia baru menyadari begitu banyak cerita dibalik wajah ceria Yuta, ia merasa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa Yuta begitu mendapat kesulitan untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

"Maafkan aku Yuta-ah. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadari semua itu maafkan aku" Taeyong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Yuta hanya bisa terisak diam.

"Jangan pernah menutupi masalahmu seperti ini lagi Yuta! Kau mersakan sakit mu sendiri dan itu membuatku sangat bodoh Yuta-ah. Aku merasa bodoh karna tak bisa mengerti kedaan seseorang yang sangat aku Cintai"

Ucapan Taeyong membuat Yuta mengangkat kepalanya kaget. "Taeyong-ah?"

"Ya aku mencintaimu Yuta-ah. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya karna kau lah orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Maaf karna aku sering menyakitimu, maaf karna aku tidak memberikan perhatian yang lebih untukmu. Tapi terlebih dari itu semua aku sangat mencintaimu Yuta ah tidak tapi aku sangat sangat menyayangimu. Aku tau ini terlalu membuatmu kaget tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alasanku untuk selalu bersamamu dan terus menjagamu Yuta. Aku juga mau kau bersandar padaku jika ada beban yang menghantuimu seperti ini, aku tak mau kau menghadapi itu semua sendirian Yuta"

"Terima kasih Taeyong-ah tapi...Jaehyun?"

"Aku hanya menganggap Jaehyun sebagai adik ku Yuta, aku menyayanginya namun hanya sebatas kaka yang mengayangi adiknya tidak lebih. Apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap ku Yuta? Jebal hanya jawab aku tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain, kau terlalu baik untuk memikirkan orang lain yang bahkan tidak memikirkanmu"

"Ne Taeyong-ah aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu sangat menyayangimu" air mata Yuta kembali meneteskan air matanya

"Terima kasih Yuta, aku berjanji aku akan terus ada untukmu aku akan mengganti kegelisahanmu dengan kebahagiaan aku janji sungguh" Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya "jangan menangis lagi sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan hari ini, bukankah harusnya kita berbahagia karna kita sudah jadian eoh ayoo tersenyumlah dan kita habiskan malam ini berasama dengan penuh kebahagiaan" Taeyong tersenyum mengucapkannya

"Gomawoyo Taeyong-ah jeongmal gomawoyo" Yuta kembali memeluk Taeyong namun kali ini dengan senyuman yang merekah

"Nado saranghae chagiya" Yuta hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan bersedih lagi Yuta karna aku akan terus menjadi kebahagiaanmu" - Taeyong

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku Lee Taeyong Saranghae" - Yuta

F

I

N


End file.
